7 Underground
by doctor221
Summary: Meet Emma she was your average everyday climbing free solo climbing who spent her child free running that was until cancer caught and blindsided her now One sought her out with a proposal she's fakes her death and joins the ghost in exchange she saves her from cancer unfortunately Fanfiction hasn't put 6 Underground in their tags so I've put it under no catatgorie for now toodles
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys anyone seen the Netflix film 6 underground it was really good or at least I think it was however the way they left it was a really really huge cliffhanger. But so I'm gonna continue this story so let me introduce you to Eight anyway Eight is gonna be a free runner and free solo climber and my second attempt at polaymorous relationship so it's gonna be Original Character x Billy x Ameilia so yeah let's go.**

Chapter 1

"Welcome home Emma how was that radiation treatment it's gotta be getting expensive and those tumours aren't getting any smaller"

"Which one are you talking about the one I my left lung or the one in pressing up against my frontal lobe"

"Both but I can help you, I've been looking for a person with your particular skill set for a while there's just one thing I can help you but you have to die it first let me ask you a question when did you first realise you had cancer was it the dizzy spells and the shortness of breath or was it the first time you passed out. But enough with you to join me all you have to do is fake you death"

"What the fuck"

"You can either let these tumours kill you or you can fake your death and let yourself become a ghost. So what dah ya say?"

"I say when do we get started"

That was the day I died the story was that my gear gave out and fell into a ravine too deep for rescuers to recover the body meanwhile over in Switzerland an anesthesiologist was placing a mask over Emma's face "count back from 10 please"

"10 9 8…"

"Welcome back your surgeries were a success and you have a visitor"

"Thank you can you send him in immediately please" I did I raspy voice which seems slightly obvious consider just had my lungs opened up

"Hey Eight"

"Hey One"

"So your funeral was depressing as shit the only person who turn up was some chick wearing an engagement ring and a wedding ring and she tossed both into your grave with a handful of dirt"

"Oh that was Emily she was my wife but I guess since technically I'm dead she's not my wife anymore"

"That's the one rule we never visit anyone who can still remember us you can visit people who may never remember you so you can't go and see ya know the ex wife or anyone else you'll be restricted to cities you've never visited before people you never know all except your fellow ghost whom all insist that we share name so I'll call you Eight but they'll all ask you your name so you can tell if you want." He turned to walk out of the door but as he was reaching for the door handle "two months you'll be out of here I told them to start you on physio right away need you back in the saddle to get climbing as soon as possible I'll see you soon Eight"

"Goodbye One"

The next two months where like being on a vacation but with constant pain and exercise however at the end of the two months they send me for one last X-Ray and they declared me cancer free so when a car arrived out front and the front window rolled down I was not surprised to see One wearing sunglasses and a blonde drummer type sat in the passenger seat "who's blondie over there"

"That's Four. Four Eight. Eight Four now that introductions are over get in the back and then we'll get going the rest of the teams in the plane we'll do final introductions there" Emma walked round to the back of the car and put her case in the trunk and then back to the back seat before the car pulled away rapidly she leaned forwards and plugged in her phone and selecting some Queen she pressed play

"Nice choice I'm Billy by the way"

"Thanks Emma" Billy stuck his hand out and she shook it. It was rough covered in calluses hers had all faded while she was in hospital "by the way has anyone ever told you…"

"That I look a lot like Roger Taylor from the 80s yeah I got that from him Two Three Five and Six. Six is dead by the way he died on a mission one"

"What a glorious clusterfuck that was I mean we killed so many dudes"

"Yeah yeah we all know we know that it's your fault that you crashed

"Hey chatty cathys we're here Four go introduce her"

"Yes sir " he gave him a mocking salute

"Knock off the sassy nature you little shit"

As Emma walked on to the she saw 3 people sat in the plane Four piped up "so that's Two" she pointed at the blonde sat in the corner "that's Three" he points to the man sitting opposite Two "that's Five" points to the Spanish woman staying near the door "Seven is in the cockpit we'll introduce you to him there"

"Where are we going?"

"Well we're going to our haunted house it's in the California desert"

_"But more on that later right Four"_

_"Ghost this Seven aka Blaine prepare for departure also Eight nice to meet you"_

As the plane lifted off Emma looked out of the window she noticed that the plane was flying lower than any usual plane "how come we fly lower than any plane I've ever seen that"

"Well that's because the seven of us are dead and a plane with seven dead people isn't possible so we can be spotted on radar" Billy said before falling straight back to sleep

She kicks him under the table "you're drooling dumbass"

"Well I can't help it" he says before turning back into his sleep

"He does it all the time in fact you're the first person to call him out on it so" Five says shrugging

"So what is it with One?"

"So he loves Wally the dog back at base he obsessed with this beaver show we think he's an orphan we got a bet going if you wanna put some money talk to Four. You like One right? I mean he's an arsehole but he's likeable arsehole right? Well he most definitely likes you"

"Alright well I'm gonna get a few hours kip so night just one more thing I didn't get your name?"

"Amelia"

"That's beautiful goodnight Amelia"

"Goodnight …"

"Emma"

"Equally beautiful"

**And this where we'll leave off chapter 1 and I will not be using a real dictator because I can't think of any so I'm gonna think of my own and someone to replace this new dictator**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma walked into the stripped out plane fuselage "welcome to our haunted house it's like the bat cave except it's nothing like bat cave Eight you're dead you're gonna be restricted to cities you've never visited before with you've never met before all except your fellow ghost who will all learn your name but I'll call you by your number wrote a shopping list you and Four are going shopping"

"What aww come on One I ain't babysitting the newbie"

"I'm a grown woman One I can handle myself plus I'd personally like to take Amelia with me"

"Fine here's a debit card with 10 million dollars on it go and spend it on custom equipment and whatever else you need have fun you too"

As we walked over to to Amelia's motorcycle I climbed onto the back as the bike rocketed away "where to first" I heard her shout over the roar of the engine

"Well I need something custom made I need several metres of rope and flick knife and a thigh holster and custom grip built handgun and a set of climbing shoes and one other thing but that's my secret cause that one requires breaking and entering but that is why I didn't want Four coming with me although can we agree that Four is hot as fuck"

"Fuck yeah I would totally date both of you at the same time but that's my preposition talk it over Billy and the the two of you can come back to me with an answer"

"Alright let's start with the custom shit right head to the lower east side of south LA and then we'll swap and I'll drive from there"

As they arrive in lower east LA Amelia climbed off the front of the bike and onto the back and Emma climbed onto the front seat gunning she down east 52nd street roaring down into the very sketchy part of town before pulling up outside a rundown looking apartment building "my contacts inside he only expecting me to show up alone wait outside I'll scream if I need help"

"Alright"

"Hey Pete I need a couple old pieces gear rebuild I fake my death that's all I can tell you and so now I need new gear the spiked gauntlets and a custom contoured grip handled pistol I'll get the rest of my old gear myself but how long that gonna take?"

"I rush it but make sure it's built just as it was I'll inform you when it's ready I'll you a sign like last time where we first met"

"Thanks Pete what do I owe you?"

"No this ones on the house"

"Thanks I'll look out for the sign everyday"

She walks back out of the apartment and over to Amelia "you ready to get moving"

"Yeah" She climbed back onto Amelia's motorcycle "next to the climbing store I need a lot of gear and then we also need to go to survival shop and pick up a knife and that should be about it"

"Alright" she chuckles as the bike roars away back towards the more gentrified area of LA they pulled up outside the climbing store where Emma pulled out a harness several carabiners and a new pair of climbing shoes she then went and bought a large coil of climbing rope which she put across her body and they walk out of the store and across the complex to the survival store where Emma purchased a small easy to conceal flick knife and an adjustable thigh pistol holster they then rode on the bike back to the haunted house where she dumped her new gear and began fiddling with it all. It calmed her nerves she was so happy but she was terrified that her autism would scare away Amelia and Billy

Meanwhile with Amelia and Billy

"Hey Billy can we talk?"

"Sure what's up"

"So I was talking to Emma and she said that she likes me but not just but also you"

"Alright well let's go talk to her"

"Hey Emma can Billy and I talk to you"

"Sure what's up" she said setting down the knife and the sharpening block "hey Billy why are you here"

"So Billy and I have come to a decision and we've decided to …

**Muwahahahahaha I'm an evil fuck so I'll give you a new chapter soon but I'm preemptively striking cause I'm going back to college so yeah I'll write you more stuff anyway you'll get you're answer soon but till then bye**


End file.
